Prétendantes
by Golden-Butterfly-Emi
Summary: Sasuke va bientôt succéder à son père, à la tête du clan Uchiha. Âgé de 19 ans, il doit avant tout se marier. Pour cela, sa mère Mikoto lui choisit deux prétendantes avec qui il passera une semaine entière. Tout d'abord, la sérieuse Sakura de la famille Haruno. Et enfin, la timide Hinata, héritière du clan Hyuga. Qui va t-il choisir?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Avant de commencer, j'aimerais détailler un peu le contexte dans lequel se déroule la fiction. Premièrement, nous sommes avant la création de Konoha (donc pas de système « shinobi » à proprement parler.) : les Uchiha acceptent des missions (des seigneurs féodaux ou d'autres clans « civils ») pour gagner de l'argent.

Fugaku et Mikoto ont bien deux fils, mais leur ordre de naissance a été inversé, ainsi, Sasuke est l'aîné, tandis qu'Itachi est le cadet. J'avoue, c'est bizarre, même pour moi…

Ensuite, les femmes à cette époque ne sont pas envoyées au champ de bataille, même si elles sont formées.

Cette fiction est déjà publiée sur fanfic-fr sous le pseudo d'_Akariix3_. Je précise que c'est bien moi.

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit ! Merci à ceux qui lisent ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira~

**Prologue**

— Jeune Maître, le Maître et la Maîtresse cherchent à s'entretenir avec vous.

Le concerné posa sa plume, et leva la tête vers son domestique. Il avait la tête inclinée, et regardait le sol, en tremblant. Tout le monde savait dans le manoir des Uchiha qu'il ne fallait jamais déranger jeune maître dans son travail. Ceux qui essayaient risquaient souvent leurs vies. Il se leva, et sans un mot, quitta son bureau pour aller dans le salon où l'attendait surement ses parents. Il traversa les nombreux couloirs, avec le domestique derrière lui. A son passage, beaucoup de domestiques, et même les généraux, s'inclinèrent. Sasuke était différent de son père, il inspirait plus la crainte que le respect. Car oui, on le connaît pour être un homme cruel et au sang-froid. Il arriva devant la porte du salon, que le domestique, apeuré, ouvrit en déclarant, sur une voix qui se voulait la plus posée possible :

— Le jeune Maître est là, Maître.

— Bien. Merci, Shizuo. Tu peux à présent disposer.

Le domestique s'inclina de nouveau, avant de partir. Vraiment, le jeune maître le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Le père de Sasuke était assis, aux côtés de sa femme, derrière une table basse. Malgré l'âge du chef du clan Uchiha, ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours aussi beaux. Sa carrure d'athlète soulignait son entraînement et son expérience. Les traits de son visage étaient sévères, et durs. Comme ceux de son fils. Quant à sa femme, elle avait les traits plus doux. Ses cheveux étaient aussi sombres que ceux de son mari, mais ses yeux onyx étaient plus rassurants. Elle adressa un doux sourire à son fils.

— Bonjour, mon fils. Tu me sembles être de mauvaise humeur.-déclara-t-elle.

— Mère, vous savez que je n'aime pas être dérangé quand je fais les comptes du clan, car je dois à présent tout recommencer.

— Et bien, Sasuke, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies toujours pas fini ? Si tu va à cette vitesse là, comment peux-tu prétendre au poste du chef du clan ?-le réprimanda le chef, sur un ton dur.

— Excusez-moi, mon Père. Je ferais de mon mieux pour progresser.-répliqua le jeune homme, sur un ton amer.

— Laissons cela de côté. Nous avons quelque chose de plus important à te dire, mon fils.

Le chef hocha la tête, avant de dire :

— Il est préférable que ta mère en parle, car je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise dans ce genre d'affaires…

Sasuke observa son père, surpris. Son père, ne pas être à l'aise dans une affaire ? C'était pourtant impossible. Il commença à s'inquiéter, sans rien laisser transparaître.

— Bien. Tu as dix-neuf ans, mon fils. Ton père a succédé à ton grand-père à dix-huit ans. A dix-sept ans, il s'était déjà marié avec moi. Tu le sais bien, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Oui, mère.

— Il est donc temps pour toi de te trouver une épouse. As-tu quelqu'un en tête ?

L'amour ? Sasuke ne savait pas réellement ce que c'était. Aucune fille ne l'avait particulièrement attirée. Bien que lui soit plutôt convoité. Pour lui, les femmes n'étaient qu'un fardeau, et n'étaient utiles que dans la maison, à nettoyer et à faire à manger. Certes, il avait déjà glissé quelques femmes (beaucoup même) sous ses draps, mais juste pour prendre du plaisir. Rien d'autre. Il fit un signe négatif de la tête, toujours impassible.

— Non, mère.

Mikoto Uchiha soupira. Il était semblable à son époux. Tout deux étaient trop renfermés, et misogynes. Elle appela sa domestique personnelle, qui rentra aussitôt dans le salon :

— Shizuru, peux-tu m'apporter les parchemins que je t'ai confié s'il-te-plaît ?

— Oui, Maîtresse.

La domestique revint avec les deux parchemins dans les bras, et les posa sur la table, avant de sortir de la pièce. L'épouse du chef ouvrit le premier parchemin, et plongea son regard dans celui de son fils.

— Comme tu n'as personne en tête, nous avons choisis pour toi deux jeunes filles de bonnes familles, toutes deux âgées de seize ans.

Sasuke l'avait sentit venir. Qui qu'elles soient, il les dégouterait à vie de lui.

— La première est la fille unique de la famille Haruno, elle s'appelle Sakura. D'après Shizuru, c'est une jeune fille très sérieuse, intelligente et assez sensible.

La description de cette fille semblait plutôt plaire à Sasuke. Il n'aimait pas les gamines surexcitées. Mais le mot « sensible » lui laissa tout de même un arrière goût. Il était tout de même assez surpris de comprendre que sa mère avait fait espionner ces jeunes filles. Mikoto posa le parchemin, et prit le second, avant de l'ouvrir :

— La deuxième est l'héritière du clan Hyûga, se prénommant Hinata. Shizuru décrit cette jeune fille comme étant plutôt timide et généreuse. Apparemment, quand elle est fâchée, elle aurait tendance à être sarcastique… comme son père d'ailleurs.

— Ah oui, Hiashi, quand il est sarcastique… c'est vraiment irritant.-fit le père en se remémorant de mauvais souvenirs.

Le jeune maître n'aimait pas les timides et les généreux. Pour lui, c'était des personnes faibles. Le choix était fait.

— Donc, mon fils, tu passeras une semaine entière en compagnie de ces deux jeunes filles, et tu choisiras à la fin de ce délai.

— Mère, ne puis-je donc pas donner mon avis maintenant ?

Mikoto soupira une fois de plus. Son fils était bien trop impatient. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment tout ce qui se rapportait au mariage, et que ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Mais… choisir une épouse c'était pour elle choisir le pilier qui soutiendra le prochain chef. Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête :

— Non. Ton épouse sera ton soutien. Il est donc important que tu apprennes à connaître ces deux femmes. Une description extérieure ne suffit pas. Elles arriveront demain.

— Bien, mère.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

— Mikoto, tu sais que les affaires de mariage n'enchantent pas vraiment Sasuke. S'il a déjà choisi quelqu'un grâce aux descriptions de Shizuru, laisse-le. –essaya le père.

Le chef savait à quel point les affaires concernant le mariage étaient agaçantes. Il en avait lui-même fait l'expérience. Sasuke eut une once d'espoir.

— Non. Un point c'est tout. Sur ce, mon fils, tu peux disposer.

Le ton de Mikoto était glacial. Le chef finit par se taire. Et Sasuke salua ses parents, avant de quitter la pièce. Son petit-frère, Itachi, l'attendait devant la porte, curieux et amusé. Il avait tout entendu :

— Alors comme ça, on te cherche une femme ?-demanda-t-il en riant.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir, et sur un ton ferme il répliqua :

— Je te conseille de ne pas me chercher, petit-frère.

Et sur cette phrase, il s'en retourna à son bureau, avec une aura noire autour de lui. Itachi fit un rire étouffé, et demanda à Shizuru :

— Dis-moi, elles sont mignonnes au moins ?

— Elles sont toutes les deux très jolies, jeune maître.

— Parfait, alors. J'en prendrais une des deux…

Et il alla vaquer à ses occupations, impatient de rencontre les deux jeunes demoiselles.


	2. Infect

**Chapitre 1 :** Infect

04 :15 du matin, chez les Haruno…

— Sakura-sama ? Vous vous êtes déjà réveillée ?

— En effet, Tsuki. Il faut que je sois parfaite devant Sasuke-sama. Préparez-moi avec le plus de soin possible. Je m'en remets à vous.

— Oui, Sakura-sama !

Sakura Haruno était secrètement amoureuse de Sasuke. C'était pour elle l'occasion rêvée de s'emparer du cœur de son bien-aimé. Et elle n'allait surement pas se faire battre par la petite gamine coincée qu'était la jeune Hinata. Elle avait entendu parler de sa timidité maladive, mais aussi de sa beauté.

05 :00 du matin, chez les Hyuga…

— Allons, jeune maîtresse, levez-vous, il faut vous préparer ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour : vous allez passer une semaine chez Sasuke-sama ! Savez-vous combien de filles en rêvent ?

La concernée ne réagit pas. En réalité, elle ne voulait pas poser un seul pied dans le manoir des Uchiha. Elle n'aimait ni leurs regards, ni leurs têtes en général. Ils étaient si froids, et si arrogants. Non, vraiment, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle fit semblant de dormir, espérant duper sa domestique.

— Hinata-hime, votre père va se mettre en colère si vous ne vous dépêchez pas ! S'il-vous-plaît… je vais me faire renvoyer, sinon…

Hinata ne voulait pas qu'à cause d'elle, sa domestique préférée soit renvoyée. Elle se leva donc, en boudant légèrement. Rin arrivait tout le temps à lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle usait de sa gentillesse et de sa compassion. Elle soupira. Mais Rin lui attrapa le bras, et la traîna jusqu'aux bains.

— On n'a pas le temps de soupirer, Hinata-hime ! Il faut absolument que vous vous empariez du cœur de Sasuke-sama !

— « m'emparer de son cœur » ?-demanda innocemment la jeune fille.

— Je vous expliquerais ça en chemin !

09 :30 du matin, devant le manoir des Uchiha

Le chef du clan attendait les deux demoiselles. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il était assez impatient de voir à quoi ressemblait sa future belle-fille. Il savait que son fils avait choisit celle qui l'agacerait le moins, soit celle qui était intelligente et sérieuse. Lui non plus n'aimait pas réellement les timides. Elles arrivèrent enfin. Le chef resta vraiment surpris : les deux jeunes filles étaient d'une beauté incroyable.

— Bienvenue, mesdemoiselles. Je vous en prie, entrez.

Shizuru guida les deux jeunes filles au salon, où attendait Sasuke et sa mère. Sakura restait confiante, et ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion particulière, bien qu'au fond, elle soit très impatiente et excitée à l'idée de revoir Sasuke Uchiha. Elle l'avait rencontré lors d'une fête organisée par le clan Uchiha, à laquelle elle avait été invitée. Elle se souvenait encore de chaque trait de son visage si beau.

Quant à Hinata, elle avait peur. Elle n'aimait pas ce manoir trop calme. Tous les domestiques, et autres personnes de la large famille Uchiha les observaient. Vraiment, elle n'aimait pas cette ambiance si glaciale. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Elle voulait rentrer le plus vite possible chez elle, et se marier à un homme gentil et doux. Elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Sasuke dans son enfance, mais ne l'avait jamais recroisé depuis dix bonnes années déjà. Beaucoup de ses amies disaient qu'il était vraiment très beau, mais elle ne les croyait pas. Du moins, elle ne voulait pas le croire. Car s'il était beau, elle risquerait surement de tomber amoureuse. Elle jeta un regard rapide vers sa soi-disant rivale, qui semblait beaucoup plus confiante qu'elle. Hinata aussi voulait obtenir cette confiance en elle. Elle soupira intérieurement. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte du salon. Le domestique Shizuo l'ouvrit, en annonçant leurs venues :

— Le maître, Sakura-sama et Hinata-sama.

Les deux prétendantes s'assirent à genoux, en face des trois membres de la branche principale des Uchiha. Hinata n'osait lever les yeux. Elle avait très peur. Néanmoins, elle s'estimait heureuse de pouvoir contrôler ses tremblements. Ce n'était pas seulement de la peur, il y avait également un peu de stress dans tout ça. La voix de l'épouse du chef retentit :

— Hinata-san, tu peux lever la tête tu sais. Nous ne te mangerons pas.

Elle l'avait dit sur un ton très doux et rassurant, accompagné d'un léger rire. Elle obéit, les joues légèrement rosées. Sasuke commençait déjà à être irrité par la petite timide. Néanmoins, ses yeux blancs l'intriguèrent. Il ne pouvait le nier, ses deux prétendantes étaient vraiment d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Hinata avait de longs cheveux bleus nuits qui avaient été attachés en queue de cheval, à l'aide d'un ruban nacré, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Sasuke pouvait lire dans ces yeux toutes l'innocence d'une enfant. Son visage était aussi pâle que le sien, mais pas aussi fin : elle présentait de petites joues qui la rendaient vraiment enfantine. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rose attirant. Tout en elle inspirait la candeur et la pureté. Son opposé en fait. Il l'enviait pour avoir gardé toute cette innocence, que lui, avait perdue sur le champ de bataille. Il détailla ensuite la fille des Haruno. Elle avait remonté des longs cheveux roses en un chignon. Ses yeux verts émeraude étaient vraiment beaux. Sa peau était plus halée que la sienne, et ses lèvres aussi roses que celles de la Hyuga. Elle inspirait plus le sérieux et la confiance en elle. Et Sasuke aimait ça. Néanmoins, sa mère lui avait toujours dit de ne pas se fier aux apparences.

— Je vous présente à toutes les deux mon fils, prochain chef du clan Uchiha, Sasuke.

Les deux jeunes filles inclinèrent la tête, en signe de respect. Hinata osa tout de même regarder à quoi ressemblait le jeune homme… et en fut agréablement surprise. Il avait un si beau visage qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Des traits fins mais durs, des yeux perçants qui mettent mal à l'aise, un petit sourire en coin, des cheveux noirs à reflets bleus. Sans parler de sa musculature… Lorsque Sasuke croisa enfin son regard, elle le détourna, gênée. Il était vraiment intimidant, pas seulement à cause de son physique qui lui était plutôt avantageux, mais aussi par son regard et l'aura assez sinistre qui l'entourait.

Sakura était vraiment heureuse de revoir celui qu'elle aimait en secret. Il était, à ses yeux, encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était avant. Elle observa discrètement sa future belle-mère, qui était d'une beauté vraiment consternante. Normal, après tout, elle était la mère de Sasuke.

— Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là. Toutes les deux êtes de futures maîtresses potentielles. Vous passerez une semaine ici en tant que domestiques. J'espère pour vous que vous avez appris les bases de la cuisine, et du nettoyage chez vous.

— Oui, Mikoto-sama.-firent en chœur les deux jeunes filles.

Pour Hinata, c'était très mal parti. Elle avait quelques bases, certes, mais surement pas autant que sa soi-disant rivale. Elle ne voulait pas conquérir le cœur de Sasuke, loin de là, mais la réputation de sa famille serait ternie.

— Bien, Shizuru vous accompagnera dans vos chambres respectives. Elle vous attendra dans la cuisine à dix-heures. Vous préparerez le repas de mon fils. Sur ce, jeunes demoiselles, bonne chance.

— Merci, à vous aussi, Mikoto-sama.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent en même temps, et sortirent de la pièce, derrière Shizuru.

Hoshiko lança un regard interrogateur à son fils, qui esquissait un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres.

— Laquelle te plaît pour l'instant ?

— La fille des Haruno, mère. Elle me semble plus confiante que l'héritière des Hyuga. Et vous, mère ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne les connais pas assez pour en conclure quoique ce soit. Et vous, mon cher époux ?

— La jeune Haruno, pour les même raisons que Sasuke.-déclara le chef.

Mikoto esquissa un petit sourire désespéré. Ces deux-là se ressemblaient tellement… Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre, satisfaite. Cette semaine serait sûrement amusante. Elle apprendrait à son époux et à son fils à ne pas se fier aux apparences, surement.

Hinata observa la chambre qu'on lui avait donnée. Elle avait le droit à un lit certes modeste mais confortable, avec une grande armoire en acajou. Elle y déposa quelques kimonos qu'elle avait ramenés de chez elle. Celle qu'elle portait actuellement ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Shizuru lui avait dit de se changer, en prenant le kimono dans l'armoire. C'était celui que portaient les domestiques. L'obi était bleu foncé, tandis que le kimono en lui-même était bleu marine et uniforme, avec au dos, le symbole du clan Uchiha brodé. Elle l'enfila rapidement, et soigneusement.

Sakura était déçue d'avoir une chambre aussi peu meublée. Le lit qu'elle avait chez elle était plus confortable que celui qui lui avait été offert ici. En plus de ça, elle était outrée qu'on la considère comme une domestique. Mais elle serait capable de se jeter dans le feu pour avoir le cœur de Sasuke, donc elle enfouit ses plaintes. Rusée, Sakura avait demandé à Shizuru l'emplacement de la cuisine avant que celle-ci ne parte. Elle s'y trouva donc à l'heure. Mais par contre, Hinata qui était de nature moins… maligne, tournait en rond depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle maudissait son père d'avoir accepté la proposition des Uchiha : il savait pourtant bien qu'elle ne les portait pas dans son cœur. Le manoir du clan était aussi grand que le sien, mais malheureusement pour elle, l'ordre des pièces n'était pas la même. Les regards jaloux et parfois moqueurs des autres jeunes filles Uchiha, pour qui se marier avec le chef du clan était le plus grand des honneurs et un de leurs buts, se posaient sur l'Héritière, qui essayait de se faire la plus petite possible. Chaque seconde qu'elle passait dans ce manoir l'amenait à haïr encore plus les Uchiha. Aucune des pièces qu'elle observait à mesure qu'elle avançait à travers la fente ne ressemblaient à une cuisine. Elle soupira, et finit par s'assoir par terre, dans un endroit où personne ne passait. Elle allait ternir la réputation de sa famille, et ce fut cette pensée qui causa une mine triste sur son beau visage. Ses yeux se fermaient lentement : elle était fatiguée. Rin l'avait réveillée avant même que le coq ne chante, chose inhabituelle. Ses yeux allaient se fermer complètement, mais une voix l'en empêcha :

— Hyuga-san ?

La concernée sursauta, en émettant un hoquet de surprise. Elle se releva rapidement, manquant de glisser au passage. Elle s'inclina :

— E-Excusez-moi, Uchiha-san… Je…J'étais à la recherche de la cuisine… et je me suis…perdue…

Un doux rire retentit. Surprise, elle releva la tête. Ce n'était pas Sasuke Uchiha, mais son petit-frère, Itachi Uchiha. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, mais avait deviné car il avait les mêmes cheveux et traits que son père, Fugaku. La jeune Hinata rougit de honte. Itachi se maîtrisa enfin, et adressa un sourire rassurant à la jeune demoiselle.

— Et bien, je vais vous y accompagner dans ce cas.

— M-Merci, Uchiha-san…-bredouilla-t-elle, toujours les joues enflammées.

Itachi commença à marcher, Hinata à ses côtés. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un Uchiha qui savait rire, à part Mikoto. Il lui semblait plus ouvert et spontané que les autres. Mais peut-être était-ce une ruse pour l'attirer dans un piège ? Hinata était sur ses gardes. Certes, elle n'était pas shinobi à proprement parler, mais elle avait eu un entraînement militaire de deux ans, et savait utiliser son Kekkai Genkai de type Dojutsu un minimum pour se défendre. Itachi qui voyait sa peut-être future belle-sœur se crisper sourit légèrement, avant de dire :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hyuga-san. Je n'ai aucune raison de vous tendre un piège. Par contre, je vous conseille de vous méfier des jeunes filles Uchiha des branches secondaires. Elles chercheront à vous faire du mal, puisque vous êtes l'héritière d'une famille rivale à la notre.

Hinata trouvait le ton de ce garçon très rassurant. Et il cherchait à l'avertir des dangers. Elle devait lui en être reconnaissante, non ?

— Merci… je m'en suis… rendue compte. J-Je suppose que c'est normal.

Itachi haussa les épaules, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte.

— Voilà la cuisine, Hyuga-san.

Hinata s'inclina une seconde fois, et le remercia, avant de rentrer dans la cuisine. Itachi l'observa rentrer, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Sa beauté l'avait au début surpris : certes, il avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi les femmes Hyuga étaient très belles, mais il ne s'attendait pas à tant de candeur et de grâce.

L'Héritière se fit très brièvement gronder par la domestique personnelle de la Maîtresse du clan. Shizuru était hors d'elle. Dans seulement une demi-heure, la prétendante devait faire un plat qui prenait au moins une heure à préparer. Elle aurait bien voulu le faire à sa place, mais elle n'en avait pas les droits, et surtout, son jeune maître aurait rapidement deviné. Elle fit pression donc sur la pauvre jeune fille, qui se démena pour finir à temps le plat principal. Sakura observait la jeune fille et la domestique se presser dans la cuisine. Elle était désespérée par le sens de l'orientation de sa rivale… si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Mais en plus de ça, elle était une vraie catastrophe en cuisine. Sakura secoua la tête : sa rivale n'était pas digne ni de la réputation des Hyuga, ni de Sasuke Uchiha. A coup sûr, elle allait l'emporter.

Sasuke Uchiha leva les yeux vers son garde personnel, Shizuo.

— Comment ça ?

— Yuna Uchiha a été blessé à cause d'une tentative d'enlèvement. Son épaule a été déboîtée, ses jambes sont pleins d'hématomes, et sa joue droite est rouge.

— De quel clan étaient les agresseurs ?

— N-Nous ne sommes pas sûrs… mais sûrement le clan Fujiwara…

Sasuke serra le poing, se retenant de se lever et d'aller carboniser tout le manoir des Fujiwara. Ce clan était un de leur pires ennemis, qui en plus d'être forts, cherchaient à s'emparer du Sharingan. Le prochain chef était complètement furieux. Ils avaient osé poser la main sur une fille de leur clan. Il continua son travail, et dit :

— Dîtes à Yuna de venir me rencontrer, ce soir. Quant au clan Fujiwara, attendons le bon moment pour rendre ce qu'ils ont fait au centuple.

— Oui, jeune Maître.

Shizuo s'inclina une seconde fois, avant de sortir du bureau. L'heritier, regardant l'heure qui indiquait onze heures, décida d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait pour aller manger.

Sasuke, accompagné de son petit-frère, entra dans la pièce dans laquelle ils mangeraient. Les parents étaient trop occupés dans leurs chambres, ils étaient aujourd'hui que tous les deux. Tandis que Sasuke s'affalait presque sur un coussin, exténué par les calculs qu'il avait dû recommencer, Itachi demanda :

— Sasuke, je peux te poser une question sans que tu carbonise quoique ce soit ?

— Hn.

— Quelle est celle que tu as choisie ?

— Haruno. Pourquoi ?

— Non, comme ça… J'ai croisé la petite Hyuga tout à l'heure.

— Et ?

— Elle s'était perdue. Elle cherchait la cuisine, et aucune de nos cousines n'a voulu l'aider.

— Cette fille n'a aucune confiance en elle. Je suis sure que si elle leur avait montré un peu d'autorité, elle aurait pu obtenir leur aide. Et puis… elle aurait put demander à Shizuru.

— Mh. Sûrement.

La porte s'ouvrit, avec Shizuru qui annonça la venue des deux prétendantes :

— Sakura-sama et Hinata-sama.

Les jeunes filles s'avancèrent. Hinata était rassurée de voir Itachi. Elle lui adressa un sourire discret qui le lui rendit aussitôt. Elles s'inclinèrent en même temps, les plats à la main. Hinata pouvait ressentir l'aura de puissance et d'autorité que dégageait le futur chef. Elle en tremblait presque, mais se ressaisit. Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite, digne de la famille Hyuga. Comme convenu, c'est Sakura qui posa son plat sur la table en premier : c'était du Katsudon. Sakura était un as dans l'art de la cuisine, et parfois, pour son père, avant qu'il aille sur le champ de bataille, elle lui préparait ce plat pour qu'il soit en forme. Sasuke et Itachi aimaient la délicieuse odeur qui s'en échappait. Ils en prirent chacun une bouchée. Sasuke marqua sa satisfaction par un hochement de tête, tandis qu'Itachi l'exprima à haute voix :

— Haruno-san, vous êtes vraiment douée !

— Merci pour ce compliment, Itachi-sama. –répliqua-t-elle, heureuse et fière d'elle.

Elle recula, laissant place à la timide Hyuga. Celle-ci avança sur un pas peu assuré, et à son tour, posa le plat qu'elle avait préparé à l'arrache : un Oyakodon. C'était un plat que sa mère faisait quand elle était jeune pour concilier les pleurs de l'Héritière quand son père la grondait. Les deux Uchiha ne sentaient pas d'odeur en particulier, mais Sasuke ne s'en soucia pas. Il plongea ses baguettes dans le plat (il avait faim et ne le montrait pas) et en prit une bouchée également. De son côté, Shizuru priait pour que le plat soit un minimum acceptable. Hinata de même. Ce moment était une torture pour la jeune fille. Il mâchait lentement, et… il écarquilla les yeux. Le cœur de Shizuru et d'Hinata battaient très fort : Hinata le sentait venir… elle recula discrètement alors que le futur chef recrachait ce qu'il avait avalé.

— C'est infect ! Comment peux-tu oser prétendre au poste de maîtresse du clan avec un tel caractère et un tel manque de savoir-faire !?-hurla-t-il, les yeux devenus soudain rouges.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune Hyuga, qui tremblait de tout son corps, apeurée par la soudaine aura meurtrière qui entourait le jeune homme. Elle esquiva de justesse une boule de feu qui lui brûla quelques pointes et qui s'encastra dans une des portes coulissantes de la pièce, pour finir dans le jardin. Les cousines des jeunes garçons s'attroupèrent devant la pièce : certaines riaient, d'autres étaient inquiètes. Shizuru voulait aller aider la jeune Hinata, mais l'ordre de sa maîtresse avait été clair : « _Quoiqu'il arrive, n'interviens pas. Si jamais la situation devient critique, viens me chercher. _». Quant à Sakura, elle aussi tremblait devant l'aura du prochain chef. Il était énervé pour si peu ? Elle ne réussit pas à masquer la surprise et la peur sur son visage. Elle ne reconnaissait plus le calme et impassible Uchiha Sasuke. Le jeune garçon avait perdu son sang-froid à cause de Yuna et du clan Fujiwara, et c'était sa seule façon d'évacuer sa colère.


	3. Invasion

**Chapitre 2 :** Invasion

_Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune Hyuga, qui tremblait de tout son corps, apeurée par la soudaine aura meurtrière qui entourait le jeune homme. Elle esquiva de justesse une boule de feu qui lui brûla quelques pointes et qui s'encastra dans une des portes coulissantes de la pièce, pour finir dans le jardin. Les cousines des jeunes garçons s'attroupèrent devant la pièce : certaines riaient, d'autres étaient inquiètes. Shizuru voulait aller aider la jeune Hinata, mais l'ordre de sa maîtresse avait été clair : « Quoiqu'il arrive, n'interviens pas. Si jamais la situation devient critique, viens me chercher. ». Quant à Sakura, elle aussi tremblait devant l'aura du prochain chef. Il était énervé pour si peu ? Elle ne réussit pas à masquer la surprise et la peur sur son visage. Elle ne reconnaissait plus le calme et impassible Uchiha Sasuke. _

Itachi tapota l'épaule de son frère, en décalant sa tête sur la droite pour éviter une seconde boule de feu. Itachi était un garçon très calme, et plus mature que son frère. Beaucoup pensent qu'Itachi aurait dû naître en premier, car il est bien plus posé que son frère. Il essaya de le raisonner :

— Allons, Sasuke, ça ne te ressemble pas de t'énerver pour si peu de chose…

— Hn.

Il se leva brusquement, et sortit de la pièce. Il n'oublia tout de même pas de lancer un regard agressif à celle qu'il venait de menacer. Les cousines de la branche principale s'en allèrent également, préférant ne pas se mêler à cette affaire. Se mettre dans les pattes de l'Héritier était une très mauvaise idée pour leurs parents. Dès que Sasuke quitta la salle, Shizuru s'empressa d'aller aux côtés d'Hinata, qui tremblait toujours autant surprise. Itachi s'agenouilla devant elle, et essaya de la faire revenir sur terre en agitant sa main devant ses yeux.

— Hyuga-san ?

Hinata sentit ses yeux se brouiller. Elle avait vraiment eu peur. Elle avait bien sûr suivit un entraînement militaire de deux ans, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle avait rencontré des personnes avec une telle aura meurtrière. Y repenser la fit trembler encore plus. Elle inspira un grand coup, avant de prononcer un seul et unique mot :

— Effrayant...

Hinata était une personne très sensible, qui se faisait sans cesse rabaisser par son père. Il était temps qu'elle se reprenne en main, et il était hors de question de ternir la réputation des Hyuga. Mais une chose était déjà ancrée en elle : elle détestait Sasuke Uchiha. Oui, elle le méprisait même. Comment est-ce qu'un futur chef de clan pouvait oser blesser une femme ? Et goûter un plat peu délicieux le mettait en colère ? C'était sûrement un enfant trop gâté, rien d'autre. Elle finit par arrêter de trembler, et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main. Sakura s'approcha de la jeune fille, et lui prit avec douceur les mains, avant de lui adresser un sourire :

— Hinata-san, Sasuke-sama… n'est pas méchant…

L'héritière releva la tête. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle ne comprenait pas comment Haruno Sakura pouvait dire une chose pareille ! Elle avait pourtant assisté à la scène, non ? Hinata planta son regard dans celui de la jeune Haruno. Cette-dernière, comprenant qu'Hinata ne la croyait pas, essaya de lui expliquer :

— Sasuke-sama a beau paraître insensible et impassible, il est malgré tout quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour ceux qu'il apprécie. C'est juste que… qu'il ne veut pas paraître faible devant les autres.

— Sasuke n'a pas eu une enfance très facile... Il a toujours dû combler les espérances de notre père. Dès sa naissance, il a eu cette pression, ce stress, cette exigence... Je suppose que vous pouvez comprendre, n'est-ce-pas ?-renchérit Itachi, en regardant l'Héritière.

Hinata hocha la tête, pensant à ce que l'on attendait d'elle en tant que futur chef du clan Hyuga. Son père n'avait cessé de la rabaisser, à cause de son manque de confiance en elle, sa gentillesse et aussi à cause de ses faibles capacités. Elle soupira. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle agissait comme une enfant immature. Elle posa son regard sur le beau visage de Sakura.

— Oui… excusez-moi. Je ne devrais pas juger les p-personnes sans… les comprendre réellement. Mais… Sakura-san…vous… êtes-vous amoureuse d'Uchiha-san ?

Les joues de la fleur de cerisiers s'enflammèrent, et elle hocha timidement la tête. Hinata sourit, avant de dire :

— Vous êtes parfaite pour lui.

Shizuru arrêta cette conversation et proposa de tout ranger, avant que le jeune maître ne s'énerve une seconde fois. Elle demanda à Hinata de nettoyer les tatamis, et suggéra à Sakura de la rejoindre dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle. Sakura aida Shizuru qui rangeait le tout. Elle pouvait comprendre la peur qu'avait ressentie Hinata lorsque la boule de feu avait frôlée ses cheveux, car elle-même avait été tétanisée rien qu'en le voyant avec un tel regard. Elle posa la vaisselle dans l'endroit approprié, et demanda, sur une voix un peu tremblotante, encore sous le choc malgré le masque qu'elle s'était efforcée de porter :

— Est-ce-que… Sasuke-sama a déjà levé la main sur ses servantes ?

Shizuru rangea les baguettes dans un tiroir, et soupira, avant de répondre :

— Non, jamais. Sasuke-sama a perdu son sang-froid aujourd'hui car le clan Fujiwara a blessé un membre de la famille. Ah, un conseil...Généralement, quand il est en colère… Sasuke-sama invite une jeune fille dans son lit. Pour gagner son cœur, peut-être devriez-vous vous proposer ?

Sakura rougit violemment. Comment pouvait-elle lui demander de faire une chose pareille ? Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup les hommes, et rien que la présence de celui qu'elle aimait la faisait rougir. Impossible. Et puis de toute façon, elle avait largement l'avantage. Mais le fait de savoir que Sasuke s'amusait avec les femmes blessa la jeune fille, qui se disait qu'elle ne serait pas la première avec laquelle il coucherait. Les filles étaient bien idiotes de penser que les hommes des clans tels que Uchiha étaient purs, et ne se concentraient que sur la guerre.

— Je...Je ne pense pas en avoir le courage. -répliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux, gênée par la tournure de cette conversation.

— Ce n'était qu'un conseil, Sakura-sama. Ne le prenez pas mal.

— Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous me donnez des conseils.

Shizuru esquissa un léger sourire, avant de continuer ce qu'elle faisait. Elle déclara que la Haruno avait temps libre jusqu'à 19h00, où elle devrait venir la rejoindre dans la cuisine, pour préparer le dîner, avec Hinata. Cette-dernière avait nettoyé les tatamis, avec l'aide de Itachi, qu'elle commençait à apprécier. Il était bien différent de l'héritier. Sakura et Shizuru rejoignirent la Hyuga dans la salle à manger, La fleur de cerisier décida, en prenant la Hyuga avec elle, de se promener dans le « village » des Uchiha, car en effet, le domaine des Uchiha ne s'arrêtait pas au jardin et au manoir. Elles y trouvèrent beaucoup de belles maisons, et même des serres. Elles furent tout de même frappées par les traits physiques dominants chez tous les passants : cheveux noirs ou bruns, et yeux noirs. Elles trouvaient cela bien triste.

Les deux jeunes filles, sous les regards curieux des Uchiha, se dirigèrent vers le terrain d'entraînement. C'était un très grand terrain, quatre fois plus grand que le manoir principal des Uchiha. Beaucoup de jeunes enfants, âgés entre 5 et 20 ans, s'entraînaient avec acharnement, sous les regards sévères des professeurs. Sakura, une apprentie ninja médecin, pouvait voir la fatigue des jeunes, qui allaient bientôt tomber dans l'inconscience. Elle fut elle-même surprise qu'ils aient réussis à tenir jusqu'à maintenant, mais s'ils continuaient, ils se blesseraient grièvement. Elle traversa discrètement le terrain, suivie d'Hinata qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait en tête. Une fois arrivées prés des professeurs, Sakura s'adressa à celui qui paraissait « présider » tout le terrain. Il était très grand, et imposant avec sa musculature et ses diverses cicatrices sur le visage. Hinata déglutit.

— Sensei ?

Le concerné tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, agacé. Ses deux yeux noirs perçants mirent la jeune Haruno mal à l'aise.

— Qu'y a-t-il, jeune fille ? Que faîte vous ici ? N'êtes vous pas sensée rester au manoir ?

— Nous avons temps libre, sensei.

— … Que voulez-vous ?

Il avait un ton froid, voire très méprisant. Hinata ne l'aimait pas, c'était sûr. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui mettre un bon coup de genoux dans les bijoux de famille. Sakura resta impassible, et répliqua :

— Certains de ceux que vous entraînez son à bout de force. Si vous les laissez continuer, ils vont finir par se blesser et perdre conscience.

Le professeur esquissa un sourire très moqueur.

— Est-ce là une femme qui me donne des conseils ? Qui plus est, appartient à une famille dont la moitié est composée de simples civils ?

Sakura bouillonnait de l'intérieur, mais resta très calme. Sakura avait envie de lui sauter dessus et de le frapper, mais un seul faux pas et elle se ferait sortir du manoir.

— Je suis née avec des capacités. Je suis une apprentie ninja médecin, donc je sais ce que je dis, sensei.

— Vous êtes bien insolente, mademoiselle Haruno,-fit sèchement le professeur-, pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucun potentiel.

— J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas compris ma phrase précédente. J'ai dis que je suis une apprentie ninja médecin et que les shinobis que vous entraînez vous bientôt tomber dans l'inconscience.-répliqua froidement la fleur de cerisier.

— Je sais ce que je fais, mademoiselle Haruno. Vous êtes peut-être la future maîtresse, mais je n'ai pas à écouter vos dires sur les capacités de nos enfants. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien quitter cet endroit...

— Haruno-san!-s'exclama l'Heritière en pointant du doigt les shinobis à bout de souffle, tomber à genoux sur le sol.

Sakura tenta une dernière fois, en hurlant :

— Sensei, il faut les arrêter ! Ils vont se blesser !

— Taisez-vous, et ne m'appellez pas « sensei »!-hurla le professeur, avant de s'adresser aux autres- Allez, relevez-vous !

Sakura était furieuse. Cet homme était vraiment têtu, et ne comprenait pas qu'il mettait la vie de jeunes gens en jeu ! Un à un, tous tombèrent dans l'inconscience. Les Uchiha des alentours accoururent vers le terrain pour essayer de les réveiller, et de les amener aux soins. Le professeur abandonna les deux jeunes filles pour se fondre dans les Uchiha qui aidaient à transporter les jeunes au service de soin. Sakura en plus d'être énervée, avait des larmes de rage qui ne voulaient pas couler :

— Ils sont vraiment horribles ! La soif de pouvoir aveugle ce clan !

Hinata allait répondre, mais elle poussa la Haruno pour la protéger d'un kunai. Elle activa son byakugan et vit... beaucoup de shinobis étrangers. De nombreux kunais explosifs furent lancés dans le terrain d'entraînement pour blesser un maximum de personnes. Le terrain d'entraînement se trouvait juste en face du bâtiment servant de bureau à la famille principale. Sasuke et son frère avaient été alertés par les explosions. Fugaku et Mikoto arrivèrent en courant de la salle de réunion.

— Le rapport, Shizuo ! Vite!-hurla Fugaku, qui avait rejoint ses fils.

— De nombreux shinobis ont infiltrés le village, Maître. Il semblerait qu'ils appartiennent au clan Fujiwara. Ils ont profité de la faiblesse de nos enfants durant l'entraînement pour nous attaquer. Nous comptons trente-cinq blessés, dix grièvement blessés et vingt-cinq inconscients.

Le chef serra les poings, furieux. Sakura et Hinata coururent vers les hommes de la branche principale.

— Maître, laissez-moi intégrer l'équipe de soin. Je suis apprentie ninja médecin, je serais capable de vous aider!-fit Sakura, déterminée.

— Shizuo, accompagne la dans le bâtiment fait pour,-ordonna Sasuke, avant de se tourner vers Hinata pour lui demander-, et toi, la bonne à rien, rentre dans le manoir et restes-y.

Shizuo s'exécuta, et emmena la jeune Haruno à l'endroit voulu. Quant à Hinata, elle lança un regard glacial mais motivé à l'héritier :

— Laissez-moi combattre. J'ai suivi un entraînement m-militaire de deux ans au sein de mon clan. Je ne s-serais pas un fardeau pour vous !

— Une femme, combattre, en kimono en plus?-demanda Sasuke, en arrêtant un Kunai qui visait la jeune Hyuga.

— Oui ! Faîtes moi confiance !

C'est Fugaku qui décida :

— Bien, Hyuga-san, allez-y. Cependant, nous ne serons en aucun cas responsables de ce qui vous arrivera, est-ce-bien clair ?

Elle hocha la tête, avant de commencer à s'attacher les cheveux.

— Et, Sasuke, Itachi, vous gardez un œil sur elle. Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec le clan Hyuga. -rajouta-t-il avant d'aller rejoindre les autres adultes.

— Oui, Père.-firent les deux garçons en cœur.

Sasuke jeta un dernier regard moqueur à la Hyuga, avant d'aller arrêter et mettre à terre quelques shinobis. Hinata resta en admiration devant toute la grâce et la puissance qu'il dégageait, avant de se faire réveiller par Itachi :

— Hyuga-san, contentez de vous de protéger les familles dans l'intérieur du village. S'il vous arrive quelque chose, faîtes une colonne de chakra fine visible de loin.-expliqua Itachi.

— Oui, Uchiha-san. V-vous pouvez compter sur moi ! Je f-ferais de mon mieux !

— Je vous fais confiance. Sur ce... -répliqua-t-il avec un sourire, avant de rejoindre son frère.

Hinata voulait à tout prix changer ses chaussures, pas réellement très pratiques pour courir. Elle arriva rapidement au centre du village, où les femmes s'étaient réfugiées dans leurs propres maisons. Les échoppes étaient fermées, et les rues étaient vides. On lui avait donné le travail le plus facile, selon elle. Elle patrouilla tout de même avec attention, aux aguets. Ninja sensorielle, elle sentit des chakras différents s'approcher du village. Elle activa son byakugan, et ce qu'elle vit confirma ses doutes. Cinq ninjas arrivaient tout droit vers le village. Elle pouvait les contrer, mais ne pouvait s'en occuper qu'un par un. Ce qui la surprit, c'était de remarquer que les cinq ninjas visaient une maison en particulier, à trois blocs de maisons derrière elle. Elle y courut, et vit qu'il était trop tard. La porte avait déjà été défoncée. Elle s'y engouffra, et vit un des cinq ninjas tenir une Uchiha inconsciente par les cheveux. Les quatre autres frappaient les autres femmes de la maison.

— Lâchez les!-hurla Hinata, byakugan activé, et en position de Juken.

— Une Hyuga ,-demanda le ninja qui tenait la Uchiha par les cheveux, que penses-tu faire, seule ? Reste assise sagement, et rien ne t'arrivera.

— C...Comment voulez-vous que je reste sans rien faire... en voyant ce que vous faîtes !?

Les quatre ninjas, qui avaient fini d'assommer les domestiques et les femmes de la maison, rejoignirent le cinquième dans le salon. Ils se jetèrent sur Hinata, qui put les esquiver avec une aisance et grâce digne des Hyuga. Elle se mit devant la fille, qui semblait blessée et que l'un deux avait attrapé par les cheveux, pour la protéger.

— Je ne vous laisserais pas poser un seul doigt de plus sur les femmes ici!-déclara-t-elle sur un ton determiné.

L'équipe de soin s'activait à guérir les plus blessés. Leur bâtiment ne représentait que la moitié du manoir principal, et était à cent mètres du terrain d'entraînement. Rapatrier les blessés était un vrai calvaire. Les femmes Uchiha étaient toutes spécialisées dans le soin, et la préparation de médicaments. Le clan possédait en stock de nombreuses plantes rares, obtenues sur plusieurs années. La chef de cette équipe de soin n'était pas la maîtresse du clan, mais sa petite soeur, Kina Uchiha. Mikoto avait été assignée à la comptabilité dû à son aisance avec les chiffres. Les explosions continuaient au dehors, beaucoup des cousines de la branche principale s'affairaient entre les malades. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs posés sur des sortes de matelas bleus. Ceux qui étaient dans un état critique occupaient une pièce à part, avec les spécialistes. Sakura s'occupait de ceux blessés grièvement. Elle était en train de guérir la jambe d'un garçon de dix ans, lorsque la chef de l'équipe de soin, vint la féliciter :

— Vous êtes vraiment talentueuse. Vous deviendrez sûrement une grande medic-nin ! Vous avez réussi à vous seule à guérir dans un très court laps de temps 12 personnes.

— Merci beaucoup, madame.-répliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire, avant de se concentrer sur les plaies du jeune garçon qui se retenait d'hurler de douleur. Sa jambe avait été partiellement brûlée.

Après avoir fini avec le jeune garçon, Sakura alla s'occuper des bandages : elle avait utilisé trop de chakra. Mais avant, elle se décida d'aller boire un peu d'eau. Alors qu'elle reposait le verre là où il le fallait, elle remarqua une légère fissure s'y former... Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Elle regarda les explosions à travers la fenêtre, inquiète.


	4. Dette

_Bonjour à tous! :) _

_Désolé pour ce gros retard, mais mon ordi a planté, et j'ai perdu les deux chapitres d'avance que j'avais... et du coup, j'ai dû tout réecrire, ce qui ne m'a pas forcément motivée! ^^' Mais comme vous voyez, je suis de retour, avec un nouveau chapitre! _

_Je tenais aussi à remercier** Little Asian, Cind3rella, Lee-ann, Inconnue** et **mamalove** pour leurs reviews! Ca me fait vraiment chaud au coeur, et ce sont les reviews qui pemettent aux auteurs d'avancer! ;) Alors n'hésitez pas._

_Ensuite je tiens à répondre en particulier à **Inconnue**: _

_Je ne dénigre pas Hinata, comment le pourrais-je? C'est ma kunoichi préférée dans Naruto! x) Ce n'est que le début de ma fiction, je rappelle! ^^ Hinata est juste une Héritière qui n'a pas trop l'habitude de faire des tâches ménagères et qui n'a pas confiance en elle. Mais comme tout personnage, elle aura le droit à un développement, à la mise en valeur de ses qualités. En ce qui concerne Sakura, elle n'est pas parfaite, justement. Elle croit l'être. Mais ça, je te laisse découvrir! Ce n'est que le début! :)_

* * *

— Oh, vraiment ? -demanda le chef des cinq, sur un ton railleur.

— Regarde moi ça, une gamine de seize ans veut nous faire la morale ! -ria un autre.

Hinata faisait de son mieux pour se calmer, faire le vide en elle. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse partir ces ninjas qui venaient de frapper des femmes. C'était un acte atroce, surtout dans le monde shinobi, où l'on attaque pas les civils. Ses deux yeux passait d'un shinobi à un autre. Elle observait leur flux de Chakra, celui qui en avait plus et celui qui en avait le moins. Ainsi, elle attaquerait celui qui en aurait le moins : commencer par le plus facile. Mais démarrer les hostilités la piégerait. C'est pourquoi elle attendit que l'un d'eux s'occupe d'elle. Le chef des cinq, tapota l'épaule de son camarade de droite :

— Allez, finis là. On a besoin de l'autre Uchiha.

— Oui, chef.-répliqua le concerné.

Il s'approcha de la jeune Héritière, doucement, avant d'essayer de lui asséner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Mais celle-ci se décala gracieusement, sur le côté, avant de dire :

_— Hakke Sanj__u__ Nish__o!__  
_

Hinata attaquait les 32 points pour bloquer le flux de chakra de son adversaire. Celui-ci avait été pris par surprise, et ne put la contrer car elle était trop rapide, et que chaque point qu'elle visait lui était douloureux. Il s'écrasa lâchement par terre, sentant son corps trembler. Hinata afficha un sourire victorieux, et lui assèna un gros livre sur la tête, histoire qu'il soit inconscient pour un bon bout de temps.

Elle leva les yeux vers le chef, qui affichait une mine blasée. Il murmura :

— Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas l'emmener ! Il est vraiment bon à rien ! Bon, vous deux, allez-y. - déclara-t-il en montrant ses deux acolytes.

Ceux ci déglutirent. Le corps tremblant de leur ami n'était pas très rassurant à voir. Mais ils étaient deux, ils auraient peut être plus de chance. Musclés, et imposants de taille, ils fonçaient vers la jeune fille qui leur paraissait frêle. Mais celle-ci inspirait un grand coup, prête à faire une technique qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé auparavant. Du moins, ça c'était terminé en échec. Elle cria presque, en concentrant son chakra dans sa paume :

— Hakkesho Kaiten !

Un bouclier de chakra l'entourait, tandis qu'elle tournait avec. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent projetés contre les murs de la maison, en se prenant quelques meubles dans la face ou dans le dos. Au final, ce n'était pas la technique de l'Héritière qui les avait affaibli, mais la projection contre les meubles. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, essoufflée et en baissant sa garde, l'un d'eux lui attrapa la jambe et la fit tomber par terre. Celle-ci essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de l'homme, mais ce fut vain. Elle vit le chef s'approcher d'elle, et se pencher. Il caressa doucement la joue de l'Héritière.

— T'es vraiment mignonne, tu sais. Les rumeurs comme quoi les femmes du clan Hyuga sont belles ne sont pas si fausses... -déclara-t-il en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de la demoiselle.

— Par contre, vous, la nature ne vous a pas gâté!-cracha presque l'Héritière, essouflée et dégoutée.

Le chef se sentit envahir par la colère. D'où une gamine comme elle osait lui parler sur ce ton !? Il leva la main, et la gifla si fort qu'Hinata était au bord de l'inconscience. Elle fit de son mieux pour s'accrocher. Dans une dernière tentative, elle donna un coup de pied dans le visage de l'homme qui lui tenait la jambe depuis tout à l'heure. Celui-ci la lâcha immédiatement sous l'impact, et l'Héritière en profita pour lui donner un coup dans les côtes, histoire qu'il la laisse tranquille pendant un moment. Elle se releva, tremblotante, pour faire face au chef des cinq. Elle était épuisée. Le tourbillon divin était une technique qui requiert de l'expérience, mais surtout beaucoup de chakra. Or, elle en avait mis plus qu'il n'en fallait.

— Et bien, je ne pensais pas l'Héritière des Hyuga aussi tenace!-la complimenta le dernier restant.

— Vous ne... devriez pas... me sous-estimer ! -parvint-elle à dire, en respirant difficilement.

— Vraiment ? Pourtant, vu ton état après seulement deux piètres techniques, je ne peux que te sous-estimer ! -lança-t-il, railleur une fois de plus.

— C'est facile à dire, quand on aspire le Chakra de son adversaire depuis le début. Vous... Vous n'êtes qu'un... tricheur!-hurla Hinata, qui avait tout découvert.

Depuis le début, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Ses techniques semblaient moins puissantes que d'habitude, mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que plus le temps passait, plus elle se sentait fatiguée, sans raison particulière. Le chef rit narquoisement.

— Je me demandais quand tu t'en rendrais compte. Les Fujiwara ont la capacité héréditaire d'aspirer le chakra de leur adversaire. -expliqua-t-il.

Il s'approcha de la demoiselle, et la prit par la mâchoire violemment. Il plongeait dans ses deux yeux parme. Elle était vraiment jolie. Très jolie. Devait-il l'achever directement, ou s'occuper un peu d'elle avant de le faire ? Il opta pour la deuxième solution. Il lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, qui la projeta contre un mur. La douleur fut telle qu'elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, un sourire étrange sur le visage. Hinata tremblait. Il continuait d'aspirer son chakra, et elle s'approchait doucement de l'inconscience. Son sourire... son sourire lui faisait peur.

L'Héritier carbonisa un shinobi du clan adverse, avant de cogner un autre contre le chêne le plus ancien du village. Quelque chose le tracassait malgré lui. Il s'inquiétait pour la « bonne à rien ». Il lançait des regards furtifs vers les maisons du village de temps en temps, ce qui n'échappa pas à son petit-frère. Ce-dernier finit par dire, un peu amusé :

— Tu t'inquiètes pour Hyuga-san ?

— Ne te fous pas de moi, petit-frère. Je n'en ai que faire de son sort.-répliqua-t-il froidement.

— La colonne de chakra ! -s'exclama Itachi en montrant les blocs de maisons au loin.

Sasuke tourna rapidement la tête, presque affolé. Mais il n'y trouva rien. Une aura noire l'entoura doucement, tandis que ses pupilles rouges fixaient son petit-frère. Il fit un sourire mauvais.

— Itachi, je crois que tu veux perdre ta vie.-murmura-t-il lentement, en évitant un kunai.

— Ok, rends moi un service avant de me tuer, alors. Va voir comment va la Hyuga, s'il-te-plaît. Parce-que j'ai comme... un mauvais pressentiment. Et si... tout ça n'était que diversion, pour justement, aller enlever quelqu'un ? -répliqua sur un ton sérieux Itachi.

Sasuke tilta. C'était évident ! Les Fujiwara voulaient enlever Yuna, qu'ils avaient déjà essayé de kidnapper la dernière fois.

— Très bien, occupe toi d'eux pour moi. J'arrive ! -déclara-t-il, avant de se déplacer rapidement vers les blocs de maisons.

Il avait raison, car seule la maison de Yuna avait été visée, d'après les chakras qu'il ressentait. Il se dépêcha. Une fois arrivé devant, il vit la porte défoncée. Aucun doute. Il rentra à l'intérieur, et ce qu'il vit le rendit furieux.

Trois hommes gisaient par terre, inconscients. Pas très gravement blessés. Mais cela lui importait peu. Ce qui se passait devant ses yeux le révoltait. Un homme essayait d'abuser de l'Héritière du clan Hyuga. Tandis qu'elle se débattait sans force, l'homme tentait de lui arracher l'obi, qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Mais celui-ci sentit alors une aura meurtrière envahir la pièce. Sans rien comprendre, L'homme se fit éjecté en dehors de la maison brutalement, après avoir eu le plaisir de traverser divers murs.

Mais Sasuke ne s'attarda pas sur son sort, mais plutôt sur celui de la jeune demoiselle qui avait le haut de son kimono arrachée, ses soyeux cheveux ébouriffés, une joue gonflée, et des yeux rougis par les pleurs. Elle tremblait. Dès qu'elle vit Sasuke, elle essaya de se relever tremblotante. Alors qu'elle réussit, elle se sentit défaillir, mais Sasuke la rattrapa aussitôt. Sa peau était glaciale. La voir dans un tel état rendait le prochain chef furieux. Il plongea ses deux yeux rouges dans les grands yeux tristes et apeurés de l'Héritière. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, sans dire mot. C'est Hinata qui finit par briser le silence :

— J'ai vraiment cru... qu'il allait me violer...

Sasuke ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il la souleva, de façon à la porter comme une princesse. Il récupéra au passage une couverture pour éviter qu'on la voit avec un Kimono aussi déchiré. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Itachi au seuil de la porte, qui restait bouché bée devant l'état de la demoiselle.

— Itachi, ramasse le déchet et envoie le à Père qui s'occupera de son interrogatoire. Ensuite, ramène Yuna à l'équipe de soin, elle est inconsciente. -ordonna Sasuke sur un ton froid.

— Bien.-fit Itachi, sans plus.

Itachi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, car une fois arrivé devant ledit « déchet », il commença par lui écraser violemment le bras, ses pupilles devenant rouges.

— T'as de la chance, que Sasuke ait choisi de te laisser en vie. Ou a l'heure qu'il est, je t'aurais disséqué pour avoir osé levé la main sur Hyuga-san. Mais ça ne va pas dire que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça. -murmura-t-il en sortant son Katana, et en dessinant une ligne rouge sur le bras du jeune homme, qui le regardait, effrayé.

Les attaquants s'enfuirent en voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'avantage : d'abord le nombre et ensuite les techniques. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui surprit le plus les Uchiha.

Ce qui les surprit le plus fut la vue de l'Héritier Uchiha, tenant l'Héritière des Hyuga dans ses bras à la façon d'une princesse. Celle-ci était couverte d'un drap épais, et ressemblait à une princesse endormie. Oui car la demoiselle, épuisée, s'était assoupie.

Inutile de préciser que les cousines bouillonnaient de l'intérieur. Toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu du futur chef était un honneur. La seule fille qui en a eu le droit a été Yuna Uchiha.

Sasuke amena l'Héritière dans le bâtiment approprié. Toutes les personnes présentes les observaient, un lourd silence s'étant installé dans le bâtiment. Le jeune homme rentra dans la salle des personnes aux blessures graves, et y trouva, à son plus grand bonheur, deux femmes de confiance : Sakura Haruno et Kina Uchiha. Celles-ci se figèrent en le voyant. C'était Sakura qui était la plus blessée. Elle était un peu jalouse d'Hinata, qui avait eu l'honneur d'être dans les bras de cet homme. Mais, elle laissa ses sentiments de côté pour s'occuper de sa rivale. Kina finit par demander :

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Elle s'est battue contre cinq shinobi. Elle a fait mordre la poussière à quatre d'entre eux. Le cinquième ne lui a pas réussi. Il a fini par essayer d'abuser d'elle, et je suis arrivé à temps.-expliqua-t-il.

Kina et Sakura avaient bien vu la colère qui emplissait ses yeux lorsqu'il prononça « abuser », mais elles s'abstinrent de tout commentaires.

— Heureusement que vous êtes arrivé à temps, jeune Maître. -déclara Kina.

— Bien, je vous la laisse. Prenez soin d'elle. -fit l'Héritier avant de tourner les talons et de sortir.

Une fois sorti, Kina observa la jeune Hyuga endormie. Son état était pitoyable, et il fallait qu'elles s'activent. Elle remarqua l'air absent de la jeune Haruno, qui regardait l'Héritière.

— Et bien, qu'-y a-t-il, jeune fille?-demanda Kina, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Rien du tout, Uchiha-san. Je me disais juste... que cet homme méritait d'être puni.-mentit-elle.

— Ah.

Et elles s'affairèrent. Sakura s'en voulait de ne pas réagir correctement à l'état de sa rivale. Un homme avait quand même osé essayer d'abuser d'elle. Mais seulement... cette image de Sasuke la portant comme une vraie princesse restait dans sa mémoire, et ne voulait pas partir. Elle, Sakura Haruno, était-elle jalouse ? Pourquoi devait-elle l'être ? Hinata n'aimait pas Sasuke, son but était de quitter le village Uchiha le plus vite possible. Elle se rassura ainsi, tout en procurant les soins nécessaires à sa rivale.

Sasuke sortit du bâtiment. Les Uchiha s'affairaient à ramasser les membres du clan adverse et de les amener dans la salle d'interrogatoire. D'autres s'occupaient des membres de leur propre clan, et les amenait dans le bâtiment dédié aux soins. Le futur chef marchait dans la direction de la salle de l'interrogatoire, le regard un peu dans le vide. Le regard apeuré et triste de la Hyuga ne voulait pas quitter sa mémoire. Et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un micro sourire amusé en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec elle.

_**Flash back**_

— U-Uchiha-san... Reposez-moi.. j-je peux marcher ! -s'exclama la Princesse, essayant de se défaire de l'emprise du jeune homme.

— Je doute que vous puissiez tenir sur vos jambes. Vous tremblez comme une feuille.

— Je.. je ne veux pas... être un poids pour vous, Uchiha-san. -déclara Hinata en baissant les yeux.

Sasuke avait été au début plutôt surpris par cet aveu. Il finit par esquisser un petit sourire, qu'Hinata remarqua.

— C'est vrai, vous êtes un poids, et bonne à rien, qui plus est. Mais..., -il parla plus doucement-, vous avez protégé les membres du clan avec votre propre vie. Et ça... c'est quelque chose que je n'oublierais pas. Je vous en dois une, Hyuga-san.

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le grand, fier, arrogant, froid Sasuke Uchiha venait presque de la complimenter. Elle esquissa un sourire malicieux :

— En fait, vous n'êtes pas si cruel et froid que vous prétendez l'être...

Cette phrase agaça le chef, qui reprit son masque impassible, et se contenta de dire, sur un ton froid :

— Taisez vous et dormez, Hyuga-san.

La jeune fille sourit doucement, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

— Et bien, mon fils sourit maintenant ?

Sasuke leva la tête, pour voir sa mère, toujours aussi belle, l'attendre devant la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle souriait, amusée. Le jeune homme reprit son masque impassible une fois de plus :

— Je ne souriais pas, mère. Vous vous trompez.

— Vraiment ? Peut-être. J'ai entendu dire que Hyuga-san avait eu le privilège d'être transportée comme une vraie princesse. -fit-elle sur un ton amusé.

— Détrompez-vous, mère. Un homme a tenté d'abuser d'elle, et elle était dans un piètre état. Elle pouvait à peine marcher. - expliqua-t-il.

— Je vois. J'espère qu'elle ira mieux demain. Bien, allons-y. Du travail nous attends.

Et sur cette phrase, elle rentra dans la salle, accompagnée de son fils.

* * *

_**Manoir Hyuga, chambre de Sasuke Uchiha, 22:39**_

Des pas furtifs se firent entendre. Doucement, une jeune femme ouvrit la porte, et y pénétra. Il était assis devant la table, et écrivait sur un parchemin. Il leva enfin les yeux, et un petit sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres :

— Te voilà enfin, tu m'as presque fait attendre.


	5. Blessure

— Bonsoir, Sasuke-sama.

Au seuil de la porte se trouvait une femme d'une grande beauté. Des cheveux courts et carrés d'un noir corbeau encadraient son fin visage pâle et raffiné. Elle avait de grands yeux onyx, couleur caractéristique des Uchiha. Son corps svelte avait une certaine aura féline, et dangereuse. C'était Yuna Uchiha, aînée de la seconde branche, la plus proche cousine de Sasuke. Les autres cousines de l'Héritier avaient peur d'elle, car elle était cruelle, possessive, et froide. Yuna était également connue pour être la favorite du futur chef, sous entendant qu'elle était aussi celle qui satisfaisait ses désirs masculins. Dans le clan Uchiha, remplir ce rôle était un honneur. C'est pourquoi elle obtenait un certain respect, une jalousie dissimulée, et de la fierté pour ses parents. Mais ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'était ses sentiments pour l'Héritier. Oui, elle était amoureuse de lui, et ce, depuis bien longtemps. Et quelle surprise elle avait eu en apprenant que Mikoto Uchiha avait choisit deux prétendantes à l'extérieur du clan (chose inimaginable à cette époque) au lieu d'elle, ou d'une de ses cousines. Mais avant même qu'elle puisse faire part de son avis, le clan Fujiwara essaya de la kidnapper une première fois avant de la mettre dans un sale état, et une deuxième fois, mais… une jeune fille l'avait sauvée. Elle ne l'avait aperçue que de dos, mais sa chevelure bleu nuit lui était peu familière. Bref. Ce soir, elle était venue faire part de son avis, et peut-être être utile à son maître.

Elle referma la porte coulissante, et se tint debout, plongeant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui ordonne quelque chose.

— Assieds-toi, Yuna.

— Oui, Sasuke-sama.

Elle obéit, et s'assit avec grâce.

— Comment vas-tu ? Tes blessures ont commencé à cicatriser ?

— Un peu mieux, Sasuke-sama . Elles sont bénignes, donc oui.

— Bien.

Un silence s'installa. Il n'était pas pesant, ni gênant. Ils avaient l'habitude. Yuna attendait que l'Héritier ait fini ses comptes. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Mais elle craignait la réaction de son interlocuteur. Elle finit néanmoins par la poser :

— J'ai entendu dire que les héritières de la famille Hyuga et Haruno sont ici. L'une d'elles sera votre future épouse, si j'ai bien compris… ?

— En effet. –répliqua-t-il froidement, tout en continuant ses comptes.

— Etes-vous d'accord avec ça ?-osa-t-elle demander.

— Mon avis importe peu.

— L'une d'elles vous plaît, au moins ?

— … « plaire » est un grand mot.

Yuna ne rajouta plus rien. Il semblait ne pas vouloir en parler. Elle le connaissait depuis qu'elle était née. Elle n'avait que deux ans de moins que lui, même si elle semblait aussi mature que ce celui-ci. Il n'avait jamais été intéressé par les femmes : « tomber amoureux » ne lui disait absolument rien. Elle se souvint de la première fois où elle avait satisfait les désirs de l'Héritier. C'était un soir, où le garçon pleurait. Oui, du haut de ses seize ans, il pleurait après s'être fait réprimandé, en cachette dans sa chambre. Yuna l'avait suivi. En voulant le consoler, en le prenant dans ses bras, elle avait réveillé en lui « l'homme ». Elle n'avait pas refusé, puisque pour elle, c'était surement le moment où elle avait été le plus heureuse. Elle était amoureuse, après tout. Et l'était encore.

— Sakura Haruno est une fille très calme, et maître d'elle-même. Hinata Hyuga est plutôt timide et gentille. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui t'a sauvée.

Le petit sourire qui apparût sur les lèvres de l'Héritier la surprit. Le voir sourire était… presque inimaginable. Elle découvrit alors la jalousie. Qui était cette femme qui avait réussi à la faire sourire ? Sakura ou Hinata ? Même elle… elle n'avait pas pu. A moins qu'il se moquait d'elle pour ne pas avoir pu se protéger. Elle était trop confuse. Mais le cacha.

— Hinata Hyuga… Il faudra que j'aille la remercier.

Elle se tût et le laissa continuer ses calculs. Son regard détaillait le magnifique visage de l'Héritier. Qu'il était bien fait, un chef d'œuvre de la nature. Bon nombre de jeunes filles d'autres clans espéraient secrètement devenir sa compagne.

Sasuke mit fin aux flots de pensée de sa cousine en rangeant soigneusement sa plume, et son parchemin.

— Tu me contemple depuis le début, tu as tant envie de moi ? –demanda-t-il en se levant et en rajustant ses vêtements.

— Peut-être… -répliqua celle-ci en lançant un coup d'œil malicieux à son cousin.

— Tu es blessée, il vaut mieux que tu ailles te coucher.

Yuna se leva, et s'approcha de son cousin. Elle l'enlaça doucement, et posa sa tête dans son cou.

— Mes blessures ne seront guéries que si vous les couvrez de vos baisers, Sasuke-sama.

L'Héritier ne mit pas longtemps à réagir. Yuna avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui : dès que leurs corps se touchaient, il sentait une envie de la prendre, tout de suite. Il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Yuna mit ses bras autour de son cou afin d'approfondir le baiser. Elle sentait les mains baladeuses de son Sasuke-sama parcourir son corps, et en explorer les endroits les plus sensoriels et intimes. La température de leurs corps montait, en même temps que leur désir.

* * *

Sakura posa la dernière assiette dans l'emplacement prévu pour, tandis que Shizuru finissait de nettoyer la table. La rose était très fatiguée, mais il fallait qu'elle remplisse son devoir en tant que domestique, mais aussi faire celui de sa prétendue rivale qui était en train de dormir. Sakura avait eu vent du kekkei genkai des Hyuga, le Byakugan. Il saurait voir des choses que le Sharingan ne pourrait pas, et vice-versa. Mais ce n'était pas un œil évolutif, c'était leur grande différence. Elle était l'Héritière d'un puissant clan. A vrai dire, la rose avait pensé avoir à faire à une femme arrogante, et surestimant ses capacités. Mais absolument pas. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en elle, timide et introvertie. Mais pourtant, très courageuse. Au point de se mettre en danger pour protéger une personne qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Au fond d'elle, Sakura l'enviait un peu. Pour sa force de caractère dissimulée, mais aussi pour avoir pu être dans les bras de Sasuke. L'image d'une Hinata endormie et portée telle une Princesse par la personne qu'elle aimait la blessait. Elle ne pouvait oublier cette image. C'était comme ancré en elle.

— Haruno-san ?

Shizuru la réveilla.

— Oui, Shizuru-san ?

— Je vois que vous avez fini, est-ce-que vous pouvez aller rapporter ceci à Sasuke-sama ?

La médic-nin posa son regard sur ce que lui tendait la domestique : deux rouleaux de parchemin scellés avec un ruban rouge. Elle les prit soigneusement, avant de la saluer et de partir.

La jeune fille arpentait les longs couloirs du bâtiment principal. C'était du parquet, et pour éviter de déranger les autres, elle avait pris soin de se mettre pieds nus. Alors qu'elle s'approchait des bâtiments de l'Héritier, elle vit deux jeunes filles (une de son âge, et une autre beaucoup plus jeune), à la longue chevelure noire, marcher lentement en chuchotant. Leurs visages exprimaient la surprise, mais aussi un peu de jalousie. Leurs kimonos richement décoré, et leurs gestuelles assez snob renseigna Sakura sur leur identité : deux des nombreuses cousines de Sasuke. Lorsqu'elles aperçurent Sakura, elles se donnèrent un coup de coude, et lui jetèrent un regard désolé. Chose qui surprit Sakura. L'une d'entre elles, surement la plus âgée, la salua :

— Bonsoir, uhm… Haruno-san.

— Bonsoir, … ?-répliqua la rose, avec un sourire amical.

— Oh, excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Misa Uchiha. Et elle, c'est ma petite sœur, Yume Uchiha.

Yume hocha rapidement la tête en signe de bonjour, avant de détourner le regard, apparemment embarrassée.

— Pardonnez-la, Yume est assez timide. –expliqua Misa, en caressant la tête de sa petite sœur.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Misa-san. –fit Sakura en adressant le même sourire à Yume, qui le lui rendit.

— Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ici, et à cette heure, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? –demanda Misa.

— Et bien… Shizuru-san m'a demandé de donner ça à Sasuke-sama. –déclara la medic-nin en lui montrant les deux parchemins.

Misa fut tout d'abord surprise, puis regardant autour d'elle, elle finit par dire :

— Je… Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'aller le voir maintenant. C'est que…

La jeune Misa cherchait ses mots sous le regard inquisiteur de Sakura.

— … il n'aime pas être dérangé la nuit. Je vous conseille de poser ces parchemins devant sa porte.

— Oh… très bien, merci. Sur ce, bonne soirée, Misa-san, Yume-san.

— Bonne soirée. –firent en chœur les deux sœurs avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

Une fois loin de Sakura, Yume (qui avait trois ans de moins que Misa), demanda :

— Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit… que Yuna-sama était avec lui ?

— Cette fille… tu as vu ses yeux lorsqu'elle a prononcé le prénom de Sasuke-sama ? Elle est amoureuse, alors…

Misa leva les yeux vers le plafond, en soupirant :

— … je ne voulais pas la blesser.

* * *

Sakura s'enfonça encore plus dans les bâtiments principaux. Sa maison était bien plus petite que ça. Les Haruno étaient un clan mi-civil, mi-ninjas. Sa famille était particulièrement respectée pour son statut et ses relations politiques, rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle aperçut un garde, qui lui lançait un regard effrayant. Elle l'ignora et continua sa route. Elle tourna à gauche, et vit que c'était vide. Un long couloir, qui n'avait aucune porte, et aucun garde. C'était bien la description que lui avait donné Shizuru. Elle allait entrer dans le domaine de Sasuke Uchiha, éloigné des autres, au fin fond de l'immense bâtiment. L'Héritier avait demandé à ce qu'aucune garde ne soit présente dans ses appartements, ou près d'eux car il saurait se défendre seul.

Etrangement, Sakura trouvait cette partie bien plus sombre dans les couleurs, et dans la décoration. Ce n'était pas aussi somptueux que dans les parties centrales de l'immense maison. Quelques vases par-ci, par-là. Néanmoins, beaucoup de parchemins avaient été accrochés aux murs, et on lisait : « Courage » , « Feu », « Puissance », « Foudre », « Sharingan », « Respect » et d'autres mots, calligraphiés. Sakura les contempla, un par un. C'était peut être sombre, mais c'était en quelque sorte mystérieux, et élégant. Un peu comme le propriétaire. La jeune fille arrivait enfin au bout du couloir, et aperçut la porte coulissante menant à la chambre de l'Héritier. Elle était grande, sombre. Sakura hésita, et se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Misa. Elle se décida à poser les deux parchemins devant la chambre. Alors qu'elle allait partir, un cri la surprit.

_« Aaah… encore… S-Sasuke-sama… »_

Le cœur de Sakura s'arrêta net sur le moment. Une voix de fille… _**trop**_ sensuelle. La rose sentit alors la colère monter en elle. Comment est-ce-qu'un homme pouvait se permettre de coucher avec une autre, alors que sa future femme (que ce soit elle ou pas) était dans sa propre maison !? Elle retint d'ouvrir la porte et d'aller les étrangler, et se contenta de repartir le plus vite possible. Son cœur lui faisait mal, et des larmes menaçaient de couler. Il était hors de question qu'elle pleure pour un goujat pareil.

* * *

Deux grands yeux nacrés s'ouvrirent. Il était six heures du matin, et Shizuru était venue réveiller la jeune demoiselle, qui semblait avoir récupéré pendant ses 13 heures de sommeil. Bien que contrariée, Hinata se dépêcha : elle enfila le kimono bleu nuit, avec le obi bleu marine, qui faisait ressortir sa peau et ses yeux. Malgré son bandage au bras, et son pansement à la joue, la jeune fille se sentait prête à attaquer une armée. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux bleu nuit en une queue de cheval, et mit du crayon noir pour souligner son regard forcée par Shizuru (car une domestique se devait être parfaite autant physiquement que dans son travail).

— Haruno-san vous rejoindra dans la salle des domestiques dans quelques minutes. Commencez déjà à préparer le petit déjeuner des jeunes maîtres, je vous rejoins dans une vingtaine de minutes. –indiqua Shizuru, avant de disparaître.

— Bien.

Hinata se dirigea donc dans la salle des domestiques, où se trouvait la rose. Elle était assise sur un coussin, pensive, le regard vide. Des cernes décoraient son si beau visage. Sans oublier deux yeux rougis par les pleurs. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas de la présence de l'Héritière. Celle-ci dut hurler le nom de la rose pour que la concernée se réveille de sa léthargie.

— Excusez-moi, Hyuga-san… j'ai… très mal dormi. –se rattrapa Sakura, lui offrant un sourire assez faux.

— Ce n'est pas grave… Shizuru-san m'a dit qu'on devait aller préparer le déjeuner des « maîtres »…

— Ah oui… Allons-y, dans ce cas.

Le trajet vers la cuisine se fit en silence. Hinata sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais n'osait pas demander. Elle n'était pas très proche de Sakura. Elles arrivèrent finalement à la cuisine, propre et vide. Sakura commença à sortir les feuilles de thé, tandis qu'Hinata faisait bouillir l'eau.

— Vous vous sentez mieux, Hyuga-san ? –demanda Sakura, de dos à Hinata.

— Mieux, merci beaucoup. Vous êtes vraiment douée, Haruno-san. –répliqua Hinata, sincère.

— C'est trop de compliment, mais merci quand même. –fit Sakura, un petit sourire éclairant son visage en se tournant vers l'Héritière.

Cette-dernière versa l'eau bouillante dans deux tasses, tandis que Sakura mettait les feuilles de thé dedans. Elles étaient à côté. Hinata finit par oser :

— Que s'est-il passé, Haruno-san ?

Un grand silence s'installa. Sakura fixait l'eau qui devenait peu à peu verte. Devait-elle lui dire ? Après tout, elles étaient dans la même situation, non ? L'aiderait-elle ? La rose finit par regarder la Hyuga, qui la fixait de ses grands yeux candides. Sakura déglutit, et des larmes coulèrent malgré elle, perlant de ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. Hinata ne réagit pas, et attendit que les mots sortent.

— Sasuke…-sama… hier soir… Shizuru m'a dit d'aller lui donner deux parchemins… très tard, vers onze heures du soir. Une de ses cousines m'a dit… qu'il n'aimait pas être dérangé le soir… Alors il serait mieux que je les pose devant sa chambre… c'est ce que j'ai fait… et … j'ai entendu… des cris de femme… des cris de plaisir… de sa chambre…

Plus elle avançait dans sa narration, plus elle avait la gorge nouée, et plus elle pleurait. Elle fit de son mieux pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche, mais qu' est-ce qu'elle avait envie d'hurler. Elle avait mal…

— … Ne pleurez pas, Haruno-san. Nous allons… lui faire comprendre des choses. –répliqua Hinata, déterminée.

Devant Sakura se tenait une vraie femme, avec deux yeux brillants de motivation et peut-être même de colère.

* * *

_Coucou mes lecteurs chéris!_

_Un peu en retard, pardonnez moi! Mais je reviens en force avec quelques péripéties dans cette fiction! J'espère que vous aimez! Merci à tous vos gentils commentaires, auxquels je répondrais quand j'aurais le temps! Sans vous, cette fiction n'existerait pas, merci beaucoup!_

_Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre? Bien? Nul? Moyen? J'attends vos critiques (argumentées, ça serait mieux)!_

_Et selon vous, quel est le plan de la petite Hyuga? Et quel que soit ce plan, Sakura va-t-elle accepter de se venger?_

_A la prochaine, je vous aime!_


End file.
